100 Sentences Challenge
by Arishako
Summary: 100 Ginny/Luna sentences based off of 100 one-word prompts. An inspiration, in its own little way.


AN: I brazenly stole a one word prompt list from the asylum "one_liners" on insanejournal (and if anybody from there sees this and wants me to cite this in a different way or take it down, please let me know). One sentence for each; you know how it goes. Also, these sentences are not from the same 'universe' (meaning just because an event happened in one sentence does not necessarily mean it has happened or will happen in another). I even wrote some of them while envisioning an 'all-muggle' AU. So, if something is implied in one sentence, it would be easiest for you to just go with it and not try to connect these things.

001. Air

Luna, who had never flown on a broomstick before, didn't think twice about the way her arms wrapped tightly around the stomach of the redhead in front of her, while Ginny couldn't think of anything else.

002. Fire

Luna's fingers glided across Ginny's bare skin—barely touching but leaving trails of fire in their wake—and Ginny groaned and let her head fall back, allowing the heat to consume her.

003. Earth

Ginny was caked in mud—a sure sign to anybody who knew her that _yes_ the Quidditch field was still muddy and _yes_ she'd had a bad day at work—but when she'd arrived home (slamming the door and tracking mud on the carpet) and Luna had smiled brightly and asked how her day had been, Ginny could only shake her head, smiling, and mumble, "Better."

004. Water

Ginny was sure it was breaking some sort of school rule, but the fact that Luna Lovegood had somehow managed to conjure a raft (rickety and unstable as it was) at the lake for them to float around on made Ginny forget all of her complaints and smile like an idiot.

005. Suspect

It took Ginny's walking into her dormitory to find a rose growing sideways out of her bed surrounded by animated chocolates in the form of…some sort of unidentifiable animal before the redhead began to suspect that Luna Lovegood might just have a crush on her.

006. Flee

Ginny covered her face with her hands and groaned, her cheeks turning a rather unhealthy shade of red and the urge to climb out her window and run as far away from the Burrow as possible quickly rising, as Fred and George—who had a thing or two to learn about knocking, privacy, and _human decency_—went running down the stairs, yelling, "Hey, Mum, guess what your only daughter is doing with Loony Lovegood!"

007. Body

Luna Lovegood, for the first time that Ginny could remember, blushed and racked her brain for something to say after Ginny had whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful."

008. Rub

Luna had never told Ginny this—she'd never found a reason to, really—but she loved that the redhead was always touching her in some way whenever they were together.

009. Stars

Looking at the millions of glimmering stars in the expanse of the night sky above them, Luna squeezed Ginny's hand lightly and whispered, "They're just like us"; and at first Ginny had only pretended to understand, but when soft, pale lips brushed against her own, it all became clear.

010. Toys

Luna's section of the Ravenclaw girls' dormitory was full of colour and odd magical knick-knacks and glitter and newspaper clippings and children's toys; and even though Ginny had grumbled and gruffed that she hated it, Luna still smiled dreamily and said, "Thank you."

011. Love

Ginevra Weasley made Luna feel so many different emotions all at once that the only way to she could properly describe this (without having to make up words again) was _love_.

012. Lust

That was all it had been—an experiment, a method of release between boyfriends, a fling—and that was all that it should have been, but as Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast one morning, munching on a strip of bacon, the realization hit her like a bag of bricks that _Merlin! I'm into my girlfriend..._

013. Dance

Ginny was sure she could see fireworks, though she didn't know if they had been caused by Luna's lips pressed against her own or if they were merely a result of the coloured Sparkling Powder that the blonde had brought with her onto the dance floor.

014. Ring

"Luna, are you trying to tell me something?" Ginny asked, indicating the golden ring with a single oval-shaped, light-blue diamond in its centre that had been floating around the Gryffindor's head (and even following her to her classes) for the entire day.

015. Dust

Ginny softly blew the dust off the last lone trinket that remained of the life she'd had before the war—a single badly burned and misshapen radish earring.

016. Hat

Luna had taken to wearing a wide-brimmed hat around Hogwarts so that she could still kiss Ginny under the mistletoe without having to worry about Nargles getting in her hair.

017. Boots

There was a trail of muddy footprints and discarded clothing, leading a telling trail through various rooms in the house and abruptly ending with two mud-splattered Quidditch boots and one blue-and-silver trainer—obviously hastily kicked off—outside a locked bedroom door.

018. Roam

Luna had always loved to roam around the various rooms and corridors of Hogwarts—it was always such fun to see what surprises and changes were literally just around the corner—but, somehow, her wanderings always seemed to lead her back to the passageway to the Gryffindor common room.

019. Sunset

Luna had commented that watching sunsets always made her sad but happy, and, after pondering this statement for a moment, Ginny admitted that that did make sense in a weird kinda way.

020. Sunrise

It was ungodly early in the morning when Ginny was forced awake by soft arms wrapping around her torso and a melodious voice whispering in her ear: "Let's go hear the sunrise."

021. Christmas

At first, Ginny was horrified when Luna also began to get the dreaded hand-made Weasley Sweaters, because she worried that the Ravenclaw would actually take to wearing them.

022. New Year

Ginny was just drunk enough not to notice the looks she was getting from her boyfriend as she continued to snog the very life out of the blonde girl in her arms despite the fact that most of the other midnight kisses had long since ended; this was going to be one helluva year, she thought.

023. Picnic

Luna had enchanted a blanket and various food items and utensils to hover in the air a distance above the tallest towers of Hogwarts, and when Ginny somewhat disbelievingly asked what the hell it was supposed to be, Luna just smiled enchantingly and replied, "Picnic."

024. Honeymoon

Ginny and Luna sheepishly organized a second trip to Paris, as, during their honeymoon, they had forgotten to leave the hotel room.

025. Blind Date

Ginny found it somewhat curious that, while her date—whose name she still couldn't seem to remember—blabbered on obliviously, her mind kept returning to a certain Luna Lovegood.

026. Destiny (or Fate)

Ever since Harry had left her, Ginny had taken to wandering through the vast Forbidden Forest until, one day, she literally ran into Luna Lovegood, who had been sitting in the dirt making small sculptures in the mud, and Ginny was very aware that a small part of her broken and icy heart had defrosted at that very moment.

027. Valentine's Day/Valentine

Luna stared wide-eyed at the box of chocolates, and Ginny simply pulled her into a fierce hug rather than asking the blonde if she had ever gotten a valentine before, because she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

028. Summer (This is a joke. No, really.)

The summers were hot and her daddy wasn't very adept at chilling spells, so Luna had taken to walking around the house stark naked—but she couldn't figure out why Ginny had been visiting more often lately.

029. Winter

It had been a long standing dream of Luna's to make love in the snow, and although Ginny had complained all the way of cold, goose-spots, and frostbite in strange places, she had (very assuredly and, in fact, three times) made Luna's dreams come true.

030. Autumn

Golden-red leaves fell from the trees of the Forbidden Forest, the same colour as the hair of the lone girl running determinedly under them; Ginny wrapped her arms around the Ravenclaw, who had been already waiting idly in their pre-determined spot, for the first time since before school let out, clasping their hands and briefly letting their lips meet before whispering hoarsely, "I missed you."

031. Spring

The flowers began to bloom and blossom—and so did their relationship, as they held hands under the tables, snuck delicate kisses between classes, and frolicked together in the flower fields on the school grounds.

032. Family

The Weasleys were, in general, very accepting of Luna; it was always nice to have an addition to the family that wasn't quite so…red.

033. Friends

Ginny knew that it shouldn't matter, that the people around her weren't even close to real friends, but the mere thought of losing them scared her, and so she bumped Luna's shoulder with her own as she passed the girl in the hallway, muttering, "Freak," loudly enough for everyone around to hear it.

034. Enemies

These sorts of things never really bothered Luna, but Ginny felt an explosion of untempered disgust bubble up in her gut upon noticing that the blonde's favourite bracelet had been stolen…again.

035. Lovers

Although still under the constant threat of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Ginny arched her body into Luna's hand while her eyes rolled back and a groan escaped her lips, and all thoughts of danger and death were completely forgotten.

036. Marriage

On the morning of her and Luna's wedding, Ginny had almost had a major panic attack because this was suddenly going way too fast and things were suddenly getting too real and there was no way this was happening and, just, _damn_; but for the rest of her life, she thanked each and every scraggly hair on great Merlin's beard that she had showed up at the altar on time.

037. Divorce

"Harry, I'm sorry, we can't do this; we're too different," Ginny whispered, one part of her trying to be gentle as she broke her husband's heart, and with the other part trying _not_ to mention the blonde sitting in her car out front, waiting to pick her up.

038. Fall

The first time they met was first-year Flying Class, where Ginny had instantly fallen (quite literally, and a very good distance at that) for the Ravenclaw at first sight.

039. Hit

A shrill cry of "You bastard!" echoed throughout the mostly empty hallway, as Ginny tried to calm herself from her rage and help Luna pick herself and her books up off the floor while a very flustered Slytherin tried to flee the scene with an already-visible slap-mark on his cheek.

040. Hunt

Luna sauntered her way over to the all too eager redhead, who was waiting nude on the bed, in a way that seemed both dreamy and well-planned out and infuriatingly _slow_, and Ginny could only shiver under the heated gaze of her lover, entirely aware that she was not the predator but the prey in this situation.

041. Predator

Ginny stared into the face of the evil that had been released from her diary, and she was certain that she was going to die right then—and she did not have time to ponder why her final thoughts were of blonde hair and radish-shaped earrings.

042. Prey

It was right as they were walking through the various darkened halls of the Ministry of Magic—with Merlin knows how many Death Eaters watching them from the shadows and waiting, prepared to strike their prey at any second—and Luna had commented on the lovely statue that they had just passed with her head held high and a dreamy sparkle in her eye, that Ginny's heart began to beat fast (well…even faster than before), and she noticed the familiar signs of a developing crush.

043. Moonlight

Ginny would cry when she watched Luna dance under the moonlight—the combination of her long and flowing hair, her pale skin that shone in the moonlight, and her scarcely-noticed inner grace always made her seem eerily celestial—just because her emotions always went on crazy overload and that was about all she could do, and Luna would put a halt to her dance to come kiss the tears away.

044. Rain

Ginny lay awake in her shared bed, listening rigidly to the storm pounding on the walls around her—she would never admit to anyone, including herself, that the crashing thunder brought back painful memories of war, destruction, and death—and Luna wrapped her arms around the redhead and whispered something cheesy about love and teamwork and victory; Ginny fell into a comfortable slumber.

045. Work

Luna had taken over nearly every aspect of The Quibbler after Hogwarts, and Ginny had taken to proofreading the newspaper before it was published after she had read in a previous issue an (apparently very popular) article entirely about the benefits of having a freckled lover.

046. Play

Ginny felt a strange emotion that she honestly couldn't identify bubble up inside her as she watched her wife smiling and shooting sparkles out of her wand much to the delight of her newborn nephew-in-law.

047. Woo

"You know, red-coated taiphons often help their mates with grooming," Luna said dreamily, with an odd twinkle in her eye, and it took Ginny an embarrassing five minutes to relate that comment to her helping the blonde brush the snarls and tangles out of her hair.

048. Snuggle

It was something that always happened on the anniversary of her brother's death: Ginny would curl up in Luna's arms without a word, as if she was too embarrassed by her sudden dependence to speak, and would occupy her shaking hands by playing with strands of golden hair.

049. Confused

"You and your owl are a lot alike, aren't you," Luna mumbled, with no prompting whatsoever, and Ginny's eyes widened because for a second—a split second—the comment had made perfect sense before it slipped away from her to join the ever-present fog of mystery surrounding the Ravenclaw.

050. Happy

War and misery were stalking her at every moment and her family was one of the biggest targets in the area and Harry and her brother had gone off somewhere into the belly of the beast and Ginny was _still_ the happiest she'd ever been as she settled into the warmth of Luna's bare chest.

051. Healthy

Ginny reluctantly pulled her lips away from Luna's, mumbling something about work, but Luna kept her arms wrapped firmly around her lover and whispered that she _was_ looking a little feverish, and, for the sake of her co-workers' health, she should probably take a sick day.

052. Sick

Ginny grumbled around a spoonful of soup that she had a _cold_, Luna, not the bloody _plague_, and she could take care of herself; Luna, in response, simply smiled and offered Ginny another blanket.

053. Music

Luna Lovegood played no instruments, but Ginny loved more than anything else to lay her head in Luna's lap and listen to the blonde hum a song too beautiful to be given words and too spontaneous and erratic and _Luna_ to have any sort of tempo, and she swore that she could almost feel each improvised note dancing in the air around her before fading away after falling from Luna's lips.

054. Movie

Luna was very fond of home videos (often even going to such extremes as literally sneaking up on her wife with a video camera); Ginny, however, didn't get the point because home videos were often boring and cheesy and, besides, it's not like Luna could ever really show off the videos of them in their bed (and bathtub and couch and kitchen counter and…) that filled up more than half of the camera.

055. Television

On the nights when Ginny's muggle friends (because, hey, it takes all kinds, really) invited her over to hang out, the redhead found herself to be bored and rather embarrassed to be watching people's lives through that oddly shaped box they had referred to as the 'tele,' and she would soon start digging through her mind for excuses to get back to her home and the beautiful girl waiting for her there.

056. Game

"Is this whole thing just some bloody _game_ to you?" Ginny yelled, forcing the smile off Luna's face and the giggle out of her tone; and the second Ginny looked into Luna's eyes and saw their usual sparkle replaced with an unfamiliar pain, she regretted the words that now hung between them.

057. Daydream

When Luna's eyes clouded over and she rested her chin on her hand to signify that she had happily fallen into yet another daydream, Ginny chewed her lip and tried not to stare and thought that the blonde looked so incredibly cute that she just wanted to lean over and kiss her—so she did.

058. Heartache

It had been a spoken—and very clearly defined, for that matter—understanding that Ginny was only meeting with Luna in bed on the particularly cold and lonely nights during the war because she missed Harry, but no one was really surprised (hurt, relieved, confused, disappointed—yes—but never surprised) that the affair continued long after Harry's return.

059. Snow

This was okay, Ginny thought, because their heater was broken and they were only friends and she was straight and Luna just wanted to keep warm and she was straight and this was okay and she was straight and she was _definitely _straight; meanwhile, however, Luna was mumbling definitely-not-only-friends things into Ginny's ear while running her hands over definitely-not-straight-girl places on her body under their shared blanket.

060. Sunshine

And sometimes Luna even found herself jealous of the very sunlight itself, for it could dance on every beautifully freckled curve and caress and brighten and make beautiful the skin of the already wonderful redhead in ways that Luna never could.

061. Blizzard

Ginny wrapped her scarf around her as tightly as possible and tried to make a point about being angry with Luna—because, honestly, who went out in this kind of weather?—and finally the blonde stopped walking and turned to speak—and, oh, the next words out of her mouth had better be about going back to the castle and getting a warm drink—and a big sort-of-lopsided grin had slowly appeared on her face as she wrapped her arms around Ginny and whispered, "Let's dance."

062. Emergency Room

Ginny's head was spinning—well, falling off a broomstick from _that_ height tended to do that to you—and the last thing she could remember before she decided to take a nap was a familiar-yet-angry voice yelling, "I don't fucking _care_ what they say; I want to be with her!"

063. Loss

The war was long over, but Ginny continued to visit Luna's old bedroom—and her father had cleaned the room so fucking quickly after she'd gone and died that it'd nearly made Ginny sick; the bared walls mocked her—and she would cry until her lungs ached and her throat was raw.

064. Reflection

Luna had always thought that the Great Lake looked incredibly dull and could use more colour—even the tiny spots of yellow and red reflected on the blue-gray surface as she and Ginny splashed around in the water and made up games to play seemed to do wonders towards making the place more cheery.

065. Comfort

Ginny was not as surprised as she probably should have been when she visited Luna over the summer only to find that the blonde had changed her pillows into a vibrant shade of red (she did, however, throw them across the room before crawling into bed that night, to ensure Luna cuddled with the real thing).

066. Future

Ginny stared into her teacup angrily—divination made no bloody sense; as much as she'd shaken and stirred, her damn tealeaves always seemed to fall into the shape of a radish.

067. Silent

Ginny was pacing and stuttering and nearly hysterical when she confronted her girlfriend in their bedroom that night and asked what the hell she'd done wrong and why the hell they hadn't spoken in six days (six days!), only to have the blonde reply apologetically, "Oh? I didn't notice."

068. Noisy

Luna put her fingers to her lips and _shh_'ed the chirping and bellowing and stomping of the birds and centaurs and…whatever else dwelled in the Forbidden Forest as she set up for the picnic-date, and Ginny's eyes widened when the sounds around them actually did cease.

069. Shopping

Ginny blushed, shaking her head furiously, trying to argue that she'd make do just fine with her brothers' used schoolbooks, but Luna waved her off and dropped a pile of books and a bag of sickles in the redhead's hands, mumbling that old and worn paper attract dream-snatching bumblesheets.

070. Breakdown

The hand-made muggle snow globe had been the last thing Luna's mother had ever given to her—Luna tried to sweep all of the glitter, paper, shards of glass, and broken figurines up off the floor and into a make-shift pouch on her robe, allowing only the slightest crease in her forehead to show in the face of the still-laughing students who had thrown it down a staircase in the first place; a simple '_oculus reparo_' would have it in perfect condition again, but that night Luna still allowed herself to sob into Ginny's shoulder.

071. Communicate

They had spent the whole night together without saying one thing to the other, but Luna was perched comfortably on Ginny's lap while playing with and occasionally kissing slender, freckled fingers; and Ginny wasn't sure there were enough words in the world to say what that meant.

072. Capture

Ginny, fed up with stories of "Nargles" and other fantastical creatures beyond the world's understanding, had littered cages of various size and shape throughout the Forbidden Forest; less than a day later, Luna had brought her back to see that the traps had all been sprung, but the cages were all very obviously empty (and when Ginny had commented on this, Luna only bafflingly responded, "Of course...that's the point.").

073. Restaurant

A half-hour into an awkward-at-best 'date' at a restaurant that Ginny would never be able to afford and Luna couldn't remember the name of, the two girls made up their minds, and ran from the building giggling, food nearly untouched and a small money bag at the table, to dance and play in the mud and rain (full dress robes and all) for the rest of the night, holding hands all the way.

074. Truth

Harry deserved the truth, Ginny knew, he deserved better than this; but, sometimes, she didn't even know what the truth between her and Luna was herself.

075. Dare/Daring

Ginny asked herself if she should do this: if she should really try to complicate their friendship, if she should risk being rejected or even mocked by her closest friend, if she should just go for it and kiss Luna Lovegood, but she then decided that they were stupid questions and did it anyway.

076. Sleep

Ginny had carefully levitated their bed and navigated it through the cluttered rooms of their house, out the front door, and into the forest that bordered their home and let it fall with a thump to the ground in a patch of grass with a nice view of the sky; when Ginny told Luna this later, she said that it seemed like "something you would do," and the blonde threw her arms around her lover and laughed—they slept under the stars that night.

077. Sex

To Luna, sex was about more than just orgasms (although those were nice, too), it was a form of complete acceptance, fondness for one's every flaw and defect and quirk, and a closeness that could never be truly felt in any other way—where two people melted into one body—and she made sure to savour every minute of it.

078. Chocolate

Ginny really shouldn't have been surprised that when she gave Luna a chocolate frog for their one-month anniversary, the girl kept it as a pet.

079. Coffee

When Ginny woke up in the morning, she could only stumble around the house in a near comatose state and mumble something about 'coffee' and 'murder' and 'back asleep'; but, luckily, Luna was usually awake several hours earlier and had a pot brewing for her still-half-asleep lover.

080. Hunger

Ginny snuck through the hallways late one night to grab some snacks from the kitchen, but when she bumped into Luna, who was wandering seemingly aimlessly through the halls not too far from the painting of the ticklish fruit, something inside Ginny told her that she had been looking for this all along.

081. Thirst

"Not to be crass, but," Ginny paused and licked her lips, realizing just how dry her mouth had become while watching Luna undress (and, oh, the things she could do to fix that…), "get your arse over here."

082. Birthday

"Today's my birthday," Ginny nearly purred, and if Luna didn't enjoy the birthday kisses (and other activities) they shared so much, she would have pointed out that this had been Ginny's third 'birthday' this week.

083. Rainbow

"Nobody knows this," Luna whispered, brushing her lips against the shell of Ginny's ear behind her cupped hand, guarding the secret from the empty room, "but you have rainbows in your eyes."

084. Animal

"You're so cute," Luna said as she leaned in, puckered her lips, and kissed _Pigwidgeon_ on the top of the head—with Ginny sending a not-at-all discreet death-glare in the bird's direction the whole time.

085. Justice

It became an unspoken understanding around Hogwarts that nobody would speak badly of Loony Lovegood, for fear of the youngest Weasley, who had taken to following her in the hallways like some sort of bodyguard.

086. Encounter

Luna liked the way that her heart fluttered every time she passed Ginny in the hallways.

087. Teacher

"Weasley," Snape spat out, managing to make the name sound like an insult, "I would appreciate it if you kept your attention on the lesson rather than your girlfriend—15 points from Gryffindor."

088. Student

Ginny's favourite class was Transfiguration, but when Luna passed her a note under the desk that made Ginny's eyes widen and her cheeks flush, all of the sudden the lesson couldn't seem to end soon enough.

089. Gift

Ginny couldn't recall how long she'd been saving up her meager allowance for this, but the sight of Luna's wide smile as she opened her present (a necklace in the shape of a snake charmed to bite whoever it didn't like) made it all worthwhile.

090. Oil

Ginny had had a horrible time in Potions (her project had exploded, her classmates had laughed at her, and Snape had deducted an inordinate amount of points from Gryffindor), so when Luna saw her trying to trudge her way up the stairs, still covered in oil and pixie teeth and whatever else she had used in that potion, she had made sure to give her sodden and sticky girlfriend an extra large bear-hug.

091. Massage

The massage took a decidedly drastic turn when Luna began to follow her cool fingers with her hot lips and teeth and tongue, and Ginny was just able to think that perhaps this was a little unconventional, but, then again—oh, Merlin, where did she learn to do _that_—Luna herself was a bit unconventional, and that was all right.

092. Ecstasy

Ginny arched her back and gasped, "Luna!" her hands leaving ten red trails on the pale body under her, her widened eyes clouded and unseeing; while Luna's eyes slipped closed and her head fell back against the pillows as her whole body went lax and she _mmm_'ed in pure contentment—and it was fairly obvious that the two women had never been happier.

093. Restraint

"I'm sorry you can't accept us, Mrs. Weasley, but I really do love her…more than anything," Luna's voice betrayed no sign of nervousness or wavering even under Molly's glare, and Ginny practically had to sit on her hands and bite her tongue after that declaration, because it probably wouldn't help change her mum's opinion if she saw her daughter literally jump her girlfriend and snog right there in the living room.

094. Bottom

Luna chews her bottom lip when she reads, and Ginny thinks it's so _sexycutehotadorableperfect_ that she leans in (right in the middle of the library) and nibbles on it, too.

095. Top

Countless nights spent in fear of He-who-must-not-be-named caused Ginny to jerk awake when she felt the weight of an arm on top of her during their first night together, but she could only see blonde hair and a necklace of butterbeer caps (both shining in the moonlight), so she fell back into a calm sleep.

096. Deep

Ginny didn't like deep thinking and introspection because she usually didn't like the answers she dredged up (and because everything seemed to lead back to that damned black book and that second floor bathroom), so it was a huge relief for her when Luna simply told her to "forget about life" and kissed her.

097. Book

Luna was chatting with the pictures in some dusty old library book, and Ginny crossed her arms and told her that that was…well, loony (but within minutes she found herself sharing the loveseat with Luna and actively participating in the conversation).

098. Suckle

Ginny playfully swatted Luna away from her still-sensitive breasts, saying, "Hey, the kid gets first dibs on these."

099. Candle

Ginny had wanted this to be perfect, so she'd scattered some rose petals across the room, charmed some candles to float around the bed, and even, for one desperate moment, had considered having some sort of music in the background, but Luna had just laughed and said that _she_ was supposed to be the crazy one in this relationship.

100. Kinky

Luna never took off the various, odd accessories she had scattered on her ears, hands and hair when they made love, and Ginny certainly wasn't about to ask her to.

---

These were mostly written to help get me out of an intense writer's-rut. I hope that they inspire ideas in someone else's mind, as well. Also, I apologize for any "Americanisms" in this fic.


End file.
